Ace of Hearts
by AlyCat3
Summary: Steve goes missing, and when Danny finally finds him, Steve has no memory. Established McDanno
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I did anything 5-0, but I've recently binged the whole series and this little bunny developed during the new season premier. We all know how much fun an amnesia episode could be! This is complete and I'll be posting chapters regularly. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Finally Steve leaned forward, catching Danny's lips mid-word easily to swoop in for what he'd hoped was a lingering kiss to try and find some other way to persuade his partner to his side, hand gently resting on his cheek.

Danny reciprocated long enough to let his hand reach up and gently cover Steve's hand with his, even giving it a squeeze, before wrenching it away from his face and smacking said appendage for good measure. "Don't change the subject!"

Steve gave a long exaggerated sigh, and a face to boot, before crossing over to his couch instead and setting himself onto it for the long haul. Danny propped himself more properly to sitting on Steve's desk and crossed his ankles as he continued, gesturing specifically at him. "You, you and your thick head of yours, want to tear off into the wilderness, by yourself! All in the hopes of possibly, maybe, if you are extremely lucky which you my friend are not, of catching this guy at what is presumably a place he frequents given to us by an unreliable source, also known as a buddy he knew back five years ago! Explain to me what part of that makes sense?"

"Well first of all, it's a lead on a case, since when don't we follow through on those no matter how thin?" Steve began patiently, already feeling as if they'd had this conversation a dozen times already, though they'd only just now stepped out of the interrogation room to have this out.

"We don't even know why Hollards moved down here!" Danny thundered, something that had clearly been on his mind since the Governor had handed them this that morning. "He supposedly moved down here form Delaware five years ago, and we still don't even know what his reason for that was!"

"Not everyone's like you partner, they don't have to be dragged to paradise kicking and screaming."

Danny's expression didn't change, so Steve continued without surprise. "Second, and no offense partner, but as you so eloquently just put it, it's a tentative possibility at best that should be checked up on, but we should hardly put all of our resources into this lead. You already have a meeting with Hollards ex, and if you reschedule now she'll be back on a plane to the mainland. Chin and Kono are all the way on the North Shore checking up on the rest of his vague whereabouts, what alternative are you suggesting exactly? Oh wait, you aren't, you're just being your usual worrywart self."

"Worrywart? Did you just call me a worrywart? Steve, do you even hear yourself when you talk, or did the ocean just take over that goofy head of yours and never let go? I am legitimately concerned about your well-being, going off without backup, again!"

Steve had always been impressed by Danny's ability to seemingly talk endlessly without pausing for breath, and now was one of those moments as he continued on his never-ending list of problems with this scenario. Interestingly, Danny could also do a few other things without needing to stop for breath-

"You're not even listening!" Him hopping off the desk drew his attention more than his rising tone.

"Of course I am," he quickly defended/ lied. "I'm not hearing a solution here though partner. Do you actually have any alternatives?"

"Yeah, do me a favor babe, try not to die!" Danny scowled and grumbled a few more moments but finally threw his hands up in defeat as he went to exit Steve's office, did a quick about to snatch _his_ keys off of Steve's desk, and then left. Steve sighed in disappointment, as always knowing Danny was more concerned than actually angry. They'd make it up to each other tonight.

Two Days Later

He was being followed. Clutching his rifle tight as his eyes tracked the new signs of human movement in the area, he didn't need to check his last clip. While still deep in enemy territory, he had to make this one count.

The trail was pitifully easy to follow, whoever was up here with him this time was even worse than the last batch of insurgents. In fact the longer he followed, the slower his own tread became with worry that this was a trap. The signs were too obvious, and the boot treads seemed purposeful, not careful. Not ten miles up the incline, there was a sharp _snap_ a cry of surprise, and several birds took off in fright to further bring home the idea one of his nearby traps had been set off.

Hoping his pray had survived this one, he made quick work of creeping around to the bottom of the incline where his handmade spear had impaled, a park ranger? Wearing the state of Hawaii's symbol? 'A trick' his mind instantly rebutted. Whoever the enemy out here with him was must know where he was from, were trying to throw him off.

The man was clearly dead either way, then there were signs of shouting and quick approach now. He ducked back into the foliage, completely hidden as a blond, stout man came all but tumbling down by the park rangers side. He only came halfway down the incline before he stopped, a look of genuine shock quickly taken over by grief. Dark blond hair was slicked back from his face already, but he ran his hand threw it with a look he couldn't quite process. Everything about him felt... he couldn't even grasp the right word. Despite being dressed as one would for a hike, it was clear from the seconds he'd been watching this man was not comfortable in their surroundings. Yet from his bulletproof vest and rifle he was clutching, one thing was clear. He'd seen him before...but he merely brushed off his second of insecurity and raised his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Detective, I've found something!"

Danny spun on the spot and went jogging after his guide who hadn't even completely gone out of sight. He felt a little bad, he could hardly remember the guy's name, but he'd learn it and name his next kid after the man if they'd finally found something!

"See, here, and here," he was crouched low next to a tree.

It looked like every other in this never ending forest, but Danny bit his tongue hard to stop himself saying as much, instead encouraging, "you're sure it's Steve?"

After all, it could have been a hunter, or a lost tourist, or some other insane assassin trekking through this forest besides the one out here with Steve...or Steve. It was that last slim possibility that Danny just had to keep clinging to that had him out here for two whole entire days without a single care for a break. This was the third park ranger he'd been doing this with. There were over one-hundred sectors worth of vast forest area to be tracked, and Danny had kept count of every one he, Kono, and Chin had crawled through in search of their missing member.

"Not positive, no sir," he didn't even look up from where his eyes were focused, running his hand over the dirt. "But there's definitely someone Commander McGarret's size who's been through here, recently."

"Well then, lead the way," Danny bounced on the balls of his feet, not quite with excitement, but certainly more vigor than he'd felt ever since he'd left Steve's office two whole days ago.

It had been Brad something, he was sure of it. Bradly? Bradshaw? No, something to do with a tree...He stamped his feet more than followed along behind the mans wake in frustration with himself. He could recount the names of every collar he'd ever made, could list every time Grace and Charlie had laughed, and every moment he'd shared with Steve, but now he felt so turned around he couldn't even remember a mans name who he'd been traveling with for six hours now.

They reached the top of an incline, and Brad something stumbled. Several feet behind him, Danny only just saw the slim, nearly invisible wire tethered into the ground, but had not a second of breath to shout before he toppled out of sight. "Bradford!"

Danny was stumbling over just as fast now, not even realizing the name had finally come to him. Slipping and tripping dangerously after the man, Danny didn't even realize what he was about to run into until just a second too soon. He stopped as he saw the man at the bottom, his neck bent at an unnatural angle, and if that weren't enough, there was a long stick embedded into his chest for good measure jutting at the most unlucky of angles. Danny's heart sunk, he ran his hand through his hair and nearly began weeping on the spot.

Now, not only had a good man lost his life, but he was going to have to give up his search for the day, somehow find his way back to the rangers station alone and tell what had happened. This was likely to cause an even further delay as an investigation was pursed into the matter...and Steve would remain missing that much longer.

Missing. The word kept echoing in the back of his head no matter what else was in the forefront of his mind. He didn't have the exact minute when things had gone from annoying, to worrisome, to missing. It had happened gradually but in a very fast amount of time all at once.

He didn't want to miss anything else, but as he turned to make his way back up the incline something still was nagging at him now. Missing...or exactly in place.

Turning quickly back on the spot, Danny inspected the stick again and this time circled all the way around to get a good look...and realized it wasn't all a fate of misfortune. It was positioned. With a tipped point and wedged down into the Earth just so. A spear, meant to impale, like someone who would fall over a wire at the top of his hill and strike this spot.

Danny swallowed painfully, staggering in a direction even he didn't know. What did it mean? Was this Hollards? Someone else entirely?

"Keep your hands where I can see them and turn to face me, slowly."

Danny's heart leaped clean out of his chest, he was sure he screamed in fright as much as he did relief. He'd know that voice anywhere! "Steve?!"

The spray of bark lashing across his face confused him for a moment as did the loud ringing in his ears, he was sure he'd imagined both as his eyes struggled for a moment before locking in on Steve.

He was alive! That recognition alone stole his breath away, his feet were already propelling him forward to run to him before it happened again, except this time Steve actually did shoot him instead of just a warning shot for moving too fast.

It was just a graze across his arm, but now Danny had no choice but to come to a staggering halt and finally realize what he was seeing, or really, wasn't seeing. Steve stood before him in all his SEAL glory, with dirt caked into every crevice so that he blended entirely with his surroundings, icy thousand yard stare prepared to drop the enemy before they even realized what hit them, gun pointed directly at Danny's heart now.

"Steve?" It was probably the quietest Danny had ever spoken in his life, he likely mouthed the word than actually put any force into it.

"I told you not to move," he snapped, but it wasn't the usual exasperated 'I told you so,' he received a thousand times from his partner. It was a man simply stating a fact, and he continued in the same way. "If you do so again, I'll shoot you in the leg this time. You'll still be answering my questions."

"Steve, what-" Danny did get control of his voice this time, and he was terrified. He could count all of those moments too, and there were plenty to go around. This one was already ranking right up there with the time he'd feared for Grace and Charlie's life. Steve had his own list, and this was capping them all.

"Shut up, and stop calling me that."

It was hard to make out details with the mud obscuring most of his features, but Danny was positive his face was tense underneath that mask. For what he was doing?

"And what would you like me to call you?" Danny suddenly shouted, though he kept his hands carefully at his side, refusing to let even a finger twitch no matter how much everything in him was wanting to gesticulate wildly more than he ever had in his life. "Neanderthal? Goof? SuperSeal? Stevie? McDanno? Daddy? LoveMuffin? I need you to pick something babe, and talk to me! What the hell is going on?!"

He was sure of it this time, Steve's entire frame spasmed with pain. He rocked on his heels, more unsteady than Danny had ever known him to be while holding a gun. He quickly tried to press his advantage, losing the ability to remain still this time but using only calm gestures as he spoke, "Hey, look at me babe. Just me. It's Danny, you know that. I've been all over this godforsaken island looking for you, and this is the greeting I get? I've got to say, I'm disapoint-"

Another blast rent the air, and this time its aim was true. Danny howled in pain and kissed the green carpeted ground, as Steve looked wildly around for the enemy, gun now poised once again to find who'd struck.

Danny, the name kept echoing feverishly through his mind. Danny, he had to check on him...the how and why didn't matter. He had to take this man alive, he had answers, of that Steve knew with all he had. Answers to who was after him, why he was here.

Scooping up the cursing and protesting blonde under one arm and supporting most of his weight, he lugged him along without much care as he kept his gun poised ready to return fire and defend his claim. If they wanted to kill this one to stop him from giving answers, they'd have to go through him first.


	3. Chapter 3

The waterfall was pounding so loudly behind his ears, he could barely hear himself think. It didn't stop him from trying. Danny tested his bonds again, amazed Steve had found _vines_ of all things strong enough to hold his hands behind his back in this godforsaken forest. In paradise! Yeah, he'd really switch to calling it that now!

That wasn't the worst part of how his day had been going though. No, that honor had gone to Commander McGarrett binding his wound. Danny bit back another wave of nausea and outright fear. He'd never, in any capacity, bothered to refer to Steve by his title because he'd never really known that man. He'd always known Steve, the leader of their task force, his partner, his best friend. Danny was very dismayed indeed to have finally met his true other half in such a way as his once partner now lost in his own head, the cold way he'd used a strip of cloth from Danny didn't want to know where to carelessly tie off his bleeding leg and then gaze down at him with a complete lack of, anything!

Danny had tried, several times, to say something, but after his second attempt and ignoring Commander McGarrett's warning, another piece of cloth had been stuffed in his mouth. Now the man was pacing in their very close, cramped area, running his hand wearily through his hair, drawing more blood from the still weeping wound across his forehead.

It had finally been revealed when they'd gone into their current hiding spot, after Danny's leg had nearly fallen off from Steve making several round trips all the time muttering about not being followed. The majority of the mud had been washed aside, which must have been caking over the laceration that was now bleeding freely.

He was pale enough it was a wonder he was on his feet at all, his hands had been like ice to Danny's heated skin as he'd briefly touched him. It certainly explained his partners frenzied attitude, but none of the clinical explanations stopped Danny's heart crumbling up inside. Years, long and filled to the brim between them, all stripped away by a crack to his noggin. Danny had no clue where Steve thought he was or what was really going on, but he was well aware he was not a friend in this situation, and that made him an enemy. He swallowed painfully around the cloth and tried, once again, to get out anything to stop this train of thought before Steve did something he couldn't take back.

So he tried, again. A muffled protest he was determined to have Steve hear, shouting at the top of his lungs anything he thought would make it through the pounding water and this stupid gag!

Something about this time seemed to have worked. Steve did an about, and Danny was marginally impressed and slightly infuriated how steady on his feet Steve continued being despite the river of red running down his face. He stomped forward, that look still prevalent in his eyes that had made countless suspects take a running start before they could get one question out. Even if Danny weren't trussed up like a pig, he still knew his face alone spoke volumes. He stood his ground and matched his partners expression.

The moment the gag was removed, Danny was off again. "What the hell is the matter with you! I get it, you have amnesia or something in that pig-headed brain of yours, but who the hell treats anyone like this! I swear, this is actually worse than the shark cage! To be fair, I'll call it a tie with dangling someone off the roof, but for the love of-"

"Tie?" Steve interrupted in such a soft voice, Danny barely heard it. He'd been watching Steve's face the whole time though, and quickly latched onto the indecision that had blossomed. "Yeah, that's right, of course I know about your feelings for ties. I put money down you'd shoot the captain of a Little League Game because he wanted to give out participation trophies." Then Danny realized where Steve was looking, at his neck. Something clicked in his mind, and he pushed in even further to a detail even he hadn't thought of in years. "Or did you mean my tie? You're right, for once. Of all the times I'm not wearing a tie, you could have used that to strangle me like you swore to do so many times."

Steve was sweating now, the salty perspiration mixing with the sticky vital fluid on his face. He swiped a hand across his upper lip and began pacing again, hands shaking worse than ever. "Steve, listen to me, please!" Danny refused to admit even under the torture he may soon endure his voice cracked with worry. "You need help man, and I can give it to you! What do you want to hear, huh? To earn your trust? You know me! You have a sister named Mary, she's got a little girl she adopted named Joan. You like to fix up your dad's crappy old 1974 Marquis on the side, you were sent to live in California after your mom faked her death and joined the Navy at eighteen, you were in the Navy for six years with a list of accommodations I could name, but even some of those are probably _classified._ You stopped playing guitar because you got stage fright once, we share the same blood type, hell we share a liver!"

Panting, now turned away from him, Steve had his face pressed against the jagged wet rocks leading to the waterfalls entrance. He was probably only seconds away before he dumped his face into the stream, probably a miracle if he'd heard half of that. Steve hadn't contradicted him once though, nor turned around and gagged him again.

Danny stopped, then swallowed and took a careful breath before he continued. "I bet your head is a live-wire mess, more so than usual, but you got to trust me here Steve. I really do just want to help."

All 6'1 of him whirled on the spot, and began advancing on Danny with such a torn expression Danny didn't know what to expect. He didn't flinch though, just kept meeting his gaze and uttering, "please, Steve." Finally, when he reached out with a knife in hand, Danny played his trump card. "Think about the kids huh? Grace and Charlie! You're going to snap out of this, and I know no part of you wants to explain this to them."

Hesitation, small but there, then Steve continued his path and circled around Danny, knife still drawn. Practically hyperventilating, it took a few seconds for him to realize that his hands, bruised and strained from still trying to fly around in their confines, were free. Numb, tingling from blood rush and spasming under his skin, but free to finally be pulled back in front of him. He sat up quickly, ignoring the way his head spun dizzily from his own blood loss, rotating his shoulders for the new position, but looking up gratefully to still see the constipated look on his partners face.

He kept the knife held comfortably in his less dominant hand, using the other to put a finger in Danny's face. "I know when people are lying to me. Somehow, someway, you aren't." He switched the knife to his other hand. "So, keep being honest, and those stay off. That stays, for now." He gestured to his legs still being bound. "Probably best anyways, that bullet may have been a through and through, but you shouldn't be moving anymore anyways. I get the feeling that's a challenge for you on a good day," he finished on half a mutter.

Danny's face split into such a smile it almost hurt. "Thank god I finally got through that thick head of yours-" but stopped abruptly when the knife was leveled to his eyes.

"I still want answers. Who are you?" The question burned out of him with far more feeling than Steve likely intended, the answer so vital to him the simplistic common phrase didn't feel right.

"Detective Danny Williams," Danny prattled off at once. He wanted nothing more than to reach for Steve's hands, lower that knife and cup Steve's face, use more than words to express the real answer just like always. Yet he liked having all fingers attached thank you, and still didn't yet trust this tactic Steve was going for. "I moved to Hawaii because my ex-wife brought my daughter Grace here. Then I had an elicit son while she was still married and didn't learn Charlie was mine until he was four and I had to give him bone marrow. Jeez, adding all this up, I feel like a Frankenstein, just constantly handing out parts of myself to others, huh?" Like my heart to you, he desperately wanted to finish.

Steve was not impressed, and Danny could have kept going on an epics book worth of citations of things he'd only shared with Steve in his life, his former partner Grace, Billy Selway, how he'd gained the nickname Danno- but Steve was clearly not in the mood. He ground his teeth in his jaw and launched another question before Danny had his breath back.

"What are you doing out here? Who's that man I found you with?"

"I was looking for you!" Danny burst in frustration, he really thought that part at least was obvious. "We're partners you dumbass! I've gone to foreign countries and back for your ass!" He swallowed convulsively when Steve's hand shook, the point of the blade still dangerously close to his face. So he very forcibly switched to a more calming, soothing tone as he kept going. "That man that was with me was a park ranger, poor bastard was stuck in the jungle with me for six hours, helping me search through the hundredth grid pattern for this area all in the name of looking for you. That trap he stumbled over got him killed."

Steve's grip had gone white-knuckled over the handle of the blade, but had somehow remained steady. Danny didn't buy it, watching blood still sluggishly make its way out of the cut across his forehead. Had it been bleeding for two days straight? Surely not! Likely it had been happening on and off, but even still, that was a significant amount of blood-loss just from the time they'd been in here. There were dried puddles near the back and fresh ones at the front, meaning Steve must have been using this place as a base for at least some prolonged time.

His mind flashed to Kono and Chin. He couldn't make out much light past the waterfall, and he had no clue how long he'd been gone. Long enough for them to have started to head back? To check in? When Danny didn't on schedule, the rest of their team would know that the sector he'd been in would be a hot-spot for some activity Steve related.

What about Hollard? Steve was on the defense out here for some reason.

Taking a deep breath and still banking on the fact that Steve had yet done him permanent damage, he leaped all in by finally returning a question. "Your turn pal, what's been going on with you? How's this jungle been treating that noggin of yours? Managed to stumble across the reason for all this mess, Hollards?"

Wrong question. Danny recognized it a second before Steve brought the knife down, having flipped it to the hilt only one second before he pressed it into the base of his throat. Danny's hand flashed up instantly, grabbing hold of Steve's wrists, spluttering and attempting to squirm away. He'd been pinned to the wall countless times by Steve, the man crowding into every inch of his space remorselessly. This was the most memorable, and Danny hated it!

Neither dared move for a dozen erratic heartbeats, poised and locked into each other waiting to see who would crack first. Maybe it was the position, the repeat tension, but Danny had a flash back to their first kiss. The circumstances weren't even that different...maybe that's what had Steve hesitating as well. Or was that just wishful thinking?

He didn't get an answer, as an explosion outside sent a spray of water over both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

With one slash, Steve made the drastic decision he'd been torn between all through his talk. The ropes fell free from the mans feet. Steve hauled his captive up and half-dragged, mostly carried him back through the waterfall, ignoring his spluttering protests about being manhandled, most of which were thankfully drowned out by the water pouring into his face anyways.

There was a fire, smoke already rising not even a full click away. He certainly hadn't been the one to plant anything like that in the nearby area, which meant his target was on the move again. He did not consider it a coincidence this happened after he'd taken a hostage, which meant his location had been compromised.

Before this Detective had even found his balance, he was trying to force them into a run. Steve grabbed the back of his shirt and kept him on his feet, then unkindly shoved him forwards. "Walk, now! You make one move I don't like, and I'll shoot out your other leg."

"You've got to be kidding me," was the instant protest, even as he did as told and began staggering forward. He kept up a stream of muttered protests, constantly glancing over his shoulder and intentionally meeting his eyes.

Every time he did, Steve's heart skipped a beat. He was imagining this connection, he had to be! This man was the very embodiment of everything Steve knew not to trust. Loud-mouthed, incompliant, quite possibly the most aggravating man he'd ever met. Even now admitting he didn't have a full grasp of his situation, of this he was positive...and yet he still couldn't bring himself to leave him behind. He should, tactically it would be the best move. Shoot him now so that he couldn't reveal anything that he knew, which was a lot! A very dangerous amount of things...and Steve believed every one of them. He hadn't been lying, even having no proof to half the things this man said, he knew in every bone in his body they had all been true.

So when the man stumbled to the ground for a third time and seemed unable to get back up, Steve offered a hand. A hesitant, unsure half hoping he wouldn't take it appendage, that was grasped with a strength he wouldn't have guessed. The blonde hauled himself back to his feet and huffed out a thanks, then kept moving like nothing had happened. Steve stared at his hand for several long seconds before he kept going.

They made it to a rocky outcropping that had the best vantage point for miles. Steve indicated the man to finally sit down, and even took the time to prop his injured leg up before settling himself into a snipers position for their west side, leaving his back very insecure... he twisted around to glare at the man who was taking long, steady breaths and pealing back the wasteful attempt at a bandage. The damage wasn't that bad, another inch to the right and it would have missed him completely. Still, it had carved a nice chunk of flesh out, pure muscle really, which meant that it likely hurt to high hell but wasn't a high priority wound. The one on his arm was even less threatening, a scratch really. When Steve had tugged his shirt aside to see it, he swore a similar wound must have once happened in the exact same spot-

"You shot me! Twice! And I've done nothing but placate to your every whim since! I think I'm entitled to a little trust and your backup weapon!"

Steve forced himself to come back to the present and realize the Detective had been talking, again. He did that a lot.

"I grazed you. Once." Steve protested, and the look on his face, the light banter being returned was so familiar Danny sagged further down in his spot, in relief he told himself.

Steve's face finally creased with the concern he'd been expecting to see all the way at the beginning of this mess, not that he'd admit to it. He just didn't want to be stuck up here with a dead body, the smell would rise quickly.

"You shot at me, twice." The guy insisted, refusing to back down on this or to the ground. "Now, knife." He held his hand out expectantly.

Steve very visibly swallowed, shifting his weight around, but finally relinquished it, taking his gun with both hands and shifting his weight back properly to his position. His muscles were insanely tight across his neck, and he was still half turned in his direction.

"Do you really still think I'm going to stab you in the back?" The other couldn't help but demand, brandishing the knife down to his leg and back for emphasis. "What kind of person do you think I am, huh? You spared my life for crying out loud. Not that I really ever thought you could actually hurt me."

Steve didn't answer. He wanted to bristle in disgust at what he considered a slight. Wished he could turn around and deck the short guy across the face to prove he could inflict plenty of damage this civilian had no idea of, but imperceptibly to any other person, the tension began easing out of his shoulders. He watched a smile of relief appear and that mouth just kept going. "I've had your back for years, lots and lots of years Steve. Somewhere in that head of yours, you know that."

He peaked over his shoulder at him, and watched his lips press together tight in concern. For him? For himself? Both of them were injured. What he wouldn't give for an emergency medical bag, let alone some duct tape and glue, just to slow that bleeding on both of them.

"You really didn't shoot me in the leg?" His voice was mild now, like he was checking the weather.

"No!" His instant retort shamed him, the outrage that had burst forth making all previous threats seem laughable from his one simple protest.

"So someone is out here with us, after you." It sounded as if he'd chosen his words very carefully, but it didn't stop Steve from tensing in unease once again. Trust, he had to remind himself. This guy behind him, Danny, he trusted him. With every reason in the world not to, he did, and this man was on his side.

He considered his own options for several moments before finally admitting to everything he did know, which admittedly, was limited.

"Yeah, someone's been tracking me since I woke up in this jungle. He's had accomplices, I've been setting traps to cover my tail, but every time I circle back and someone's caught in them, they've been dead. You're the first one I've found alive. If-"

"No, let me stop you there!" The guy emphasized his point by jabbing the knife skyward and using his other hand to point directly at Steve. "I have nothing to do with whoever the hell's been 'hunting you.' God, you are the only man alive who could get away with saying that with a straight face! Second, and far more importantly, his name is Hollard! He was wanted back on the mainland for a string of human trafficking and relocated to Hawaii five years ago, we only just caught his trail when shit hit the fan and you vanished because you oh so stupidly decided to track him down out here by yourself! Now it seems he's made quite a few friends on this island, and every one of them are gunning after us!"

Us. Of all the many words the blonde had just used during his little rant, that one resonated with Steve the most. This guy, despite every reason not to, was still lumping himself in with Steve. It could very well be a trick of course, but really, where was the motive? What did this guy have to gain by continuing to stick around Steve?

He turned back to watching their position, now almost completely relaxed to have his back being watched by this Detective.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much to stefrosacarnevale for reviewing every chapter!

* * *

They were sitting on the beach...arguing? No, that wasn't right, the emotions were even more strong and clear than the hazy vision lingering behind his eyes, more than the salty spray of ocean and beer on his tongue. He felt, content, happy even, Danny by his side, the two, well exchanging words rapidly to each other was causing him to have the best dream of his life even as he came back to consciousness slowly, more disoriented than anything not to feel sand under his feet and a sunset in his face.

"Finally!" The same voice from his dreams popped into reality, as the Detective leaned quickly over his face, his mouth comically formed into a perfect O of concern. "I expected you to pass out from blood loss ages ago, but I can't say I was relived when it finally happened! Do you know how lucky you are I've been forced to learn some survival techniques from you, especially some field medic shit!"

His hand automatically flashed to the wound across his temple, and was amazed to not feel blood leaking between his fingers, or mud covering it for that matter. What he did feel was far more disorienting though. "Is, is this a sock? Your sock?" It certainly wasn't his, he even curled his own toes to affirm it.

"No, you neanderthal! It's that damned cloth you stuck in my mouth. I considered it slightly more hygienic than mud, you're welcome, now stop messing with it," he reached up and took Steve's hand, squeezing it for a moment before slapping it away. "I'm no Rambo like you, I don't know if I tied that tight enough with those stupid vines."

Steve swore his heart skipped a beat. There was something so breathtakingly familiar about all of this! The more he was around this man, he swore that dream had been more, so much more...

"Now that you're actually awake, let's see if we can get some work done, huh? How do you feel about getting out of this godforsaken jungle?"

"Rainforest," Steve instantly corrected. The relived smile that flashed across the mans face definitely made something inside him quiver.

"Whatever," was his only mumbled comeback, and something about that felt off to him. Somehow, he just knew this man never could give just a one worded answer unless something was wrong, that dream still lingering heavily in his minds eye. "Let's focus on the part we both agreed on. Now, I had a map of the area, but you took that along with my gun and decided to leave that behind like the neanderthal you are, but, I know you! You memorized that piece of paper, so how's about you lead the way to a safe post where we won't get shot at? Oh who am I kidding, you're incapable of that last part!"

Steve licked his lips with nerves, but whatever reserves he would have had about trusting this man had already vanished. The faith and trust he was showing now by asking Steve to continue leading the way only reinforced that. "Yes, alright, I memorized the map. There's a rangers station about seven clicks from here."

The Detective, Danny, didn't bother to hide a smug expression as he waved his hand around in an impatient gesture. "Well then, lead the way Ranger."

"Navy," Steve corrected in an instant, the sense of deja vu growing by the second. "There are no Rangers in the Navy."

"Ah, well then, now that that's settled," his smirk was definitely pompous. Steve wondered, if he did know this man before, how he hadn't killed him already for that look alone.

Despite his shorter stature, Steve felt his weight supported far better than he would have thought as they began the trek to his details. It was long, hot, and eventful.

"You talk in your sleep?" He hadn't meant to phrase it as a question, but at the last second it slipped out that way, still not entirely sure of this feeling he'd associated with the Detective since he'd first laid eyes on him.

"How the hell would I know that, I'm not awake when I sleep," he groused back, and despite the deep red of his face from their surroundings and his still injured leg, Steve couldn't help but wonder if there was a secondary source. "What kind of question is that anyways, huh? Thinking about knocking me out and then trying to interrogate me? I can't guarantee the results pal."

Through his long winded answer, Steve swore he was smiling. The two were now leaning on each other to keep going whether Steve would admit it or not. The wooziness from going about for nearly three days with a head wound and this mans leg meant they weren't exactly burning a trail behind them, but they were making progress, and he couldn't help but notice this chattering was helping.

They paused briefly at a tree so that he could try and get some of the water leaking from the top. This dense into the forest it was hard to tell if it was raining above or this was just left over leakage from the last downpour, but either way it was fresh on his fevered face. Always with the mouth, his partner in this made several retorts before finally allowing a few trickles of water into his mouth as well before the two were off again, and he just kept going.

"So, any other burning questions you feel the need to get off your chest? I've just realized if you don't remember me than I could maybe get away with some pretty screwed up shit and you'd probably believe me, at least for a short while, as I still have full confidence it'll all come back to you sooner rather than-"

"We're being followed." He stopped so abruptly he pulled the man up short, nearly sending them both to the ground.

The hand still holding the knife went very still, I watched him grip it uncomfortably and was once again reminded how out of his element he seemed out here. I clutched my rifle tighter to me for a moment, still with one load of ammo left now down two, and took a careful breath before making the decision. "Switch me weapons. If you're going to watch my back, you should probably have the weapon that doesn't involve as much movement."

"Hardy har," he grumbled, but seemed more than willing with the exchange. "You know, it might not be Hollard," he tried to remind, even as he checked the ammunition and frowned to himself at the supply. "We've got other people out here looking for us, friends, you know? Kono and Chin? Though I suppose, if you do remember them and not me, I probably will shoot you in the head myself in outrage- okay, poor joke, I admit!" He finished with an eye roll at the look he perceived on my face. There was definitely an unmistakable smile this time though as he finished quieter, "ah aneurysm face, there was some time there where I was worried I wouldn't see that again."

Steve, actually felt himself hesitate for a second. Doubt of his intent to circle off on his own and target the threat before circling back to the Detective like he'd been planning. What if it was an innocent person, he may not even know the difference anymore. He touched his head, and saw it was still coming away with blood. "I'm not taking any chances right now," he announced in a tone that showed no sign of compromise. "We need to get out of here, and lose whoever this is."

Not really to his surprise but still to his bewilderment, the guy still argued. "I disagree! I want out of here as badly as you do, and I'm not willing to lose a friendly park ranger in the process!"

He went to duck out from under his arm, gun raised in preparation for the worst even as he headed into the direction of the unknown. Panic, raw undulated fear for him flared more powerful than anything he'd felt sense waking up out here. "What are you doing? This isn't like you, since when do you look for the good outcome? You're supposed to be the pessimist here," he snarled, grabbing his shoulder and whirling him on the spot so they were facing, somehow even closer than when they'd been leaning on each other.

Hope flared across his face, but after studying me for a moment he seemed to decide that it was just my assessment of him more than anything, which was entirely true.

"I'm not the one with a brain injury," he retorted, gesturing needlessly to his own head. "You could be bleeding on the inside worse than the outside for all I know! If whoever's following us could be our friends, than I'm taking that chance."

"Well I'm not," his hand tightened on his shoulder rather than letting him turn away again.

The two were squared off, as courteous to the other as opposing sides could be. Honestly it was probably one of the most polite fights they'd ever had, Danny reflected, as he was still half terrified of Steve taking off again and his partner in turn still seemed to have some wavering trust over this situation.

Danny had to fight off the impulse to twist out from under his grasp, call out to who he desperately hoped was an ally, but he had to make sure Steve was still there when he turned back around. So instead he swung the rifle around so it was hanging on his back as he clasped both hands together. "Steve, please, listen to me. I'm going to help you, okay? You might have forced me into doing it all those years ago, but I'm here now, voluntarily through all the shit you've ever put me through. We'll play this safe, scope out who's after us, but we need to know for sure before you go off and do something stupid, right?"

There was really no excuse for what he did next. It was pure impulse, something his body did on pure instinct at the idea of the two of them heading into danger together. He leaned down and kissed him. Danny responded instantly, his hand going up to Steve's neck and holding him there for several long moments, Steve never wanted it to end.

Every other part of him was hyper aware though, and the feeling of being watched had never left. He pulled away just as fast, much to the confusion of the other. "Would you make up your mind if you remember what the hell your life is or not?"

Steve watched those blue eyes like he had from the beginning, but whatever answer he was trying to draw from them now would have to wait. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and instantly barked, "watch out!"

He didn't quite manage to shove Danny out of the way in time for the impact, which managed to hit him on his shoulder and Danny on his injured leg, the log keeping its course and keeping Danny pinned.

"Danny? Danny! Danny!" It didn't matter he'd crashed to the floor, he was already trying to get back up, shouting with renewed energy as a million memories collided in his head, and still only one thing was clear. Danny was in trouble.

So was he.

Hollard had followed swiftly after he'd thrown the log, the man was built like one too. He held a long, thin staff in his hand with practiced ease and swung it right for his face, and only a sense of deja vu saved Steve from going down as he ducked with purpose, bringing the knife up to block the rest of the strike.

He only got brief flashes of his surroundings, everything coming in with snips and blurs of movement. Hollards brutal features as he fought tooth and nail to take them both down, Danny struggling to get himself back up, the knife blocking yet another strike.

 _BLAM!_

Shotgun, Steve's mind helpfully supplied, what, for some reason, felt like a familiar sound. The massive chunk missing from Hollard was certainly just as good an indication. Steve spun, knife still at the ready to find two dark skinned people coming forward, both saying something. He didn't care enough to make out their words, rushing back to Danny's side to find that he hadn't managed to get back to his feet despite throwing the wood away, because the log had caused his knee to bend in a strange way.

ACL injury, his brain told him, and he didn't care how or why he knew that.

"Steve, are you alright brah? Is Danny? What-" Words, too close. A hand on his shoulder, and he reacted still on pure adrenaline. The man cried out in pain as he kept him in a hold, his knees pressed to the Earth and his arm pinned behind him.

"Steve! What are you doing?!" The woman demanded, a rifle in her own hands but clearly unsure of where to point it. That hesitation spoke volumes. Her features, the man he was pinning down...the ringing in his ears wasn't fading, he had to flip desperately through his head to scrounge up something. "Kono? Chin?"

"Am I missing something?" Chin demanded through gritted teeth. "What's going on Steve?"

He glanced at Danny, who was clearly still groggy but finally coming back to his own awareness. It wasn't like a switch had been flipped and suddenly he remembered every single thing, but seeing his partner go down again had triggered something permanently. He was now far more aware of feelings, that he could trust Danny because he _knew_ him. Same with his friends, the rest of his Ohana.

"Sorry," he gasped, finally releasing Chin. "I, I don't know, my head-" he ground his teeth in frustration before doing another about and crouching over Danny. "You got to help me get him out of here."

"Yeah, of course we will boss," Kono came forward without further hesitation, crouching down beside both of them with clear concern. "Sounds like a heck of a story."

Chin, rotating his shoulder, came back over just as willingly, checking on Danny as Kono peered forward to look over Steve. "Come on, let's get you guys home."

* * *

This probably needs a better ending, but I'm not really sure what else to say. I've never liked those hospital scenes, and I said all I wanted to say with the fic itself. My original plan was for this to only be like, three chapters, so I hope you enjoyed the extra that came of this.


End file.
